Stuck in the Middle
by Carreercrim331
Summary: Two girls, one guy. Will a heart get broken, or will they learn to share?
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in the Middle

It was a cold morning, the day overcast and looking like it might start to rain. Robin rolled out of bed, yawning. After taking a quick bath, he donned his usual robe and left his house, making sure to lock the door before he left for work.

After the war with Plegia, the Grandmaster had used the money he had saved up to buy himself a small, two-story house in Ylisstol. He was thinking about stopping at the café on the way there when he heard a familiar chuckle from behind him.

Turning, the Grandmaster met the woman's eye. "Good morning, Tharja."

Tharja continued to chuckle before she responded. "Good morning, neighbour."

Robin's expression twisted with confusion. "What?"

The sorceress merely smiled. "I bought the house next door to you. Now we can spend so much more time together." She resumed chuckling before walking over and latching onto Robin's arm.

The Grandmaster froze. "Um, Tharja, I have to go to work now. So can you let go?"

The sorceress's grip didn't loosen. "Why don't we both take a day off? We can do….whatever we want."

Robin felt a worried sweat slide down his head. "I actually need to go to work now, so please let go."

Tharja seemed disappointed, but released her grip, allowing the grandmaster to leave. Tharja sighed as Robin walked away. "When are you going to accept it, Robin? We are meant for each other." The sorceress began following her plan for the day, which happened to be stalking the Grandmaster. She began following Robin's route.

After stopping at the café to grab some muffins, Robin made it to the castle gate, nodding at the guard on duty before he opened to gate. Most people could only enter the castle through the main gate and under armed guard, but Robin, in his position as Grandmaster, could use one of the less crowded side entrances, having repeated the process enough times to be recognized by the guard.

After entering the castle, Robin quickly made his way to his office, exchanging greeting's with a few of the shepherds he had passed on the way there. Finally, he settled into his chair and began his paperwork. It was the most tedious part of the day, but luckily, the amount had decreased greatly in the past few months since Chrom's wedding.

Being married to Maribelle proved to be quite helpful to the new Exalt, as she was very fluent in Ylissian law and was a skilled politician. After only an hour, Robin signed the last paper and stood up from his desk, stretching his arms above his head. Checking the time, Robin decided to head to the training yard.

Leaving his office, the Grandmaster made his way to the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin sheathed his sword and set about picking up the pieces of his training dummy. His skill and strength had improved greatly since he had started travelling with Chrom, and here was the evidence. Letting out a satisfied breath, the Grandmaster threw the broken pieces into a nearby brazier. He was about to turn and walk away when he someone else on the field caught his eye.

Sumia stood a short distance away, holding her wind tome open and firing small tornado towards a target. However, being unprepared for the recoil of her spell, the clumsy Pegasus knight was pushed over, landing on her rear.

Robin smiled slightly as he shook his head and walked over.

"Take my hand, Sumia." He said when he was close enough.

Sumia gave a small smile as she saw who was helping her. She took his hand was hauled to her feet, however, as she attempted to stand, she slipped and fell onto Robin's chest.

Blushing brightly, Sumia stumbled back, making some distance. "S-sorry!"

Robin smiled and shook his head slightly. "Not a problem." He thought for a moment. "Still having trouble with magic?"

Sumia shook her head. "I can cast the spell fine, but the force of it keeps pushing me over."

Robin smiled. "Show me."

Nodding, Sumia got into her casting stance, but before she could begin focusing magic, Robin stepped in.

"Here's your problem." He said confidently. He moved his foot so it connected with hers. "Move this foot back and keep your weight on it. It should absorb the recoil of the spell."

Sumia adjusted her stance and tried again, this time firing the magic without being pushed back.

Smiling widely, Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good. If you need more help, just ask."

And with that, he turned and left.

Sumia smiled and continued her practice. When the tome she was using finally fell to pieces, she was quite satisfied with what she had learned.

Withdrawing to a bench nearby, she wiped some sweat from her brow and looked up at the grey sky. Her thoughts drifted to the white haired grandmaster.

'_Robin's done so much for everyone.' _She thought. _'He was even able to teach ME magic. I should do something to thank him.' _Sumia tilted her head in thought. _'Chrom said I made a good pie. Maybe Robin would like it?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After helping Sumia solve her magic problems, Robin had turned and headed towards the other side of the yard, out of Sumia's view.

As he walked he spotted another friend in need of help.

Olivia looked hesitant as she held her iron sword. She took a few steps forward before performing a clumsy slash against a dummy, barely cutting into the wood. The dancer let out a frustrated breath as she prepared to strike again. She was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't notice Robin as he approached.

"Olivia?" he spoke.

Olivia spun on her heel, turning slightly red. "Robin!? When did you get here?"

Robin raised his hands in gesture of peace. "Just know. I saw you swing at that dummy."

Olivia turned back to her target. "Yeah. I can't seem to get a grasp of swordplay."

Robin raised his fist to his chin. "Can you show me?"

Olivia's face burst into a hot blush as she raised her sword again. She was about to attack her dummy when Robin gently took hold of her hands.

"W-What are you doing!?" She yelped.

"Your grip is wrong. You can't get enough force behind your swing if you hold your sword like that." Robin replied, gently repositioning her hands.

Olivia relaxed slightly as Robin finished and took a step back. "When you swing, twist your torso into the swing. I will give you more momentum and power."

Nodding, the dancer ran forward, following Robin's instruction. This time, her sword bit deeply into the wooden target

Olivia turned back to Robin, a happy smile on her face. "Thank you Robin."

The Grandmaster returned her smile. "Don't mention it. Well, see you tomorrow." With that he turned and left for home.

Olivia's smile didn't falter as she continued to practice her swordplay. By the time she was done, the dummy had almost been decapitated. Olivia packed it away for repairs before she turned and headed back to her room.

'_I really should thank Robin for helping me.'_ The dancer thought as she unlocked her room in the garrison. _'I could come up with a new dance, maybe? NO! That would me mortifying...But Robin has helped me so much since I joined the Shepherds. I could do it for him.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin arrived back at his house and lit a fire in his hearth. Settling over his cooking pot, he began to make himself some dinner.

He was so caught up in his task that he didn't notice the dark haired sorceress peering through his window, a dark look in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Several Days later

Robin woke up early the next morning, repeating his usual routine. Grabbing his cloak, Robin turned and headed for the door.

The walk to the castle was, as usual, uneventful. Finally, he entered his office, but his face twisted with confusion at the desk.

Where there was usually a pile of paperwork that needed to be done, this time there was only one paper waiting for him, a request for promotion from a noble who had been placed in charge of a unit.

Robin sighed as he wrote a denial for the request. He had nothing against the man personally, but he had submitted several requests in the past month while doing nothing to warrant a promotion. Robin made sure to note this in his reply before sealing the parchment with wax and putting it in the bag for delivery.

The grandmaster decided that if paperwork didn't need to be done, he might as well do some training. He was about to leave his office when there was a quite knock at the door.

Robin opened the door to find Olivia waiting on the far side, her eyes locked on the floor and blushing slightly.

"Olivia? Did you need something?"

The dancer didn't look up. "May I come in?"

Robin's confusion grew. "Sure." He stepped aside, allowing the dancer to enter the office, shutting to door behind her.

Olivia still hadn't looked Robin in the eye. "I-I wanted to thank you for helping me."

Robin tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Y-You helped me with my swordplay, remember."

Robin nodded, recalling the event in question. "Yes, I remember."

Olivia shook slightly as she raised her head to look the Grandmaster in the eye. "W-well, I wanted to thank you, so I…..came up with a new dance routine for you."

Robin didn't move. "Olivia, you really didn't have to."

Olivia managed a weak smile. "I know, but I wanted to."

Robin didn't move for a moment before he spoke. "Well, I always have time for one of your dances."

Olivia smiled brightly as she took a few steps back. "Well, here I go."

She started her newest dance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia completed her final spin and bowed before she stood back up and looked at Robin, who had been watching her, completely mesmerized.

Her shyness returned with an almost audible crash.

Her face began to heat up as her gaze dove to the floor. "W-what did you think?"

Robin was still trying to make sense of what had just happened, but nodded and smiled. "It's great, Olivia. Thank you."

The dancer's blush magnified by several levels as she smiled. "T-thank you, Robin. You always help me improve." The smile never leaving her face, the dancer left the room.

Robin smiled at the memory he had just made before he looked up at the ceiling in confusion. "What was I doing before this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Olivia left the Grandmaster's office, she smiled and leaned against a pillar in the hallway for a few moments. Her thoughts kept going back to Robin and how much he had helped her during the past few months, from helping her settle into the garrison to helping her make friends with a few of the other shepherds.

She was so caught up in remembering the happy memories she had shared with the grandmaster she didn't notice a shadowy figure creep up behind her until a hand slapped across her mouth and pulled her around the pillar.

Olivia was startled as she suddenly found herself face to face with the Shepherd's Sorceress.

Tharja glared at her with distaste as she spoke. "What were you doing in Robin's office?" Her voice was quiet, but demanding.

Olivia trembled slightly as she responded. "I-I was just showing him a new dance!"

Tharja didn't seem convinced. Her hand had begun to glow a dark purple, the way it always did before she cast a spell. "Really? JUST showing him a dance?! I'm on to you, you succubus! You will not take him from me!"

Olivia was about to respond before movement farther down the hall caught Tharja's eye. "Damn, he's moving!" With one last glare, Tharja left the dancer behind the pillar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin arrived back at the training field, but a quick look made him reconsider training outside today.

The weather had apparently decided to let the charade fail and let the rain fall, in sheets. The rain was so heavy it looked almost like a solid wall was pouring from the grey sky.

Sighing, Robin took a seat on a bench, looking up at the sky, occasionally seeing jolt of lightning jump from cloud to cloud.

Looking up at the sky, Robin didn't notice that someone had approached him until they were right next to him.

"Robin?" said a familiar voice, snapping Robin out of his contemplation. Looking up, the Grandmaster saw Sumia standing beside him, looking concerned.

The grandmaster smiled at the clumsy Pegasus knight. "Hello, Sumia."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her grey eyes locked on his dark green.

Robin shook his head. "Nothing. Just got lost in thought. Did you need something?"

Sumia smiled and shook her head. "I just wanted to give you this." He held out parcel wrapped in brown paper. "I hope you like pie."

Robin smiled. "Thank you Sumia, but why are you giving this to me?"

Sumia blushed slightly as she looked away. "I wanted to thank you for helping me with my magic practice."

Robin shook his head, smiling. "Sumia, I did that because I'm your friend, not for a reward."

Sumia smiled back. "And I made you this pie because I'm your friend, not just because you helped me."

Robin sighed. "Well, when you put it like that, I can't really refuse, can I?"

Sumia smiled. "No, you can't." Still smiling, the Pegasus knight turned and left, leaving Robin to enjoy his pie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes later, Robin placed the empty pie dish on the bench next to him and let out a satisfied breath.

"Chrom was right, Sumia is an amazing cook!" he said to no one in particular. He was about to stand when he noticed a dark shape hiding behind a pillar.

Rolling his eyes, he called to it. "Tharja, I can see you!"

He heard a muffled curse at her presence being noticed before approaching the Grandmaster.

Robin looked at the sorceress, an irritated expression on her face. "Are you still following me?"

Tharja looked away with her eyes. "Maybe."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tharja, for the last time, stop stalking me!"

Tharja's expression turned hopeful as she took a step closer to Robin. "So you are ready to accept it, Robin? You realize we are meant to be?!" Her voice was almost a squeal.

Robin sighed. "Tharja, sit down please."

She complied.

"Tharja" Robin began "I am only going to say this once more. I am not in love with you, and probably never will be."

Tharja froze.

"I am not interested in obsessive people." Robin continued. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth." Robin stood. "I hope you can accept that. Have a good day."

Having said his peace, Robin turned and left, heading towards the garden gate.

Tharja remained seated, her face twisted into a glare. _'I will not accept this, Robin! You will be mine, one way or another!'_


	3. Chapter 3

After his confrontation with Tharja, Robin walked towards the gate, but stopped when he passed his office, deciding to spend a few moments in private before walking home. Settling back into his chair, he buried his face in both hands. His thoughts kept going over how the sorceress could react to his words.

One possible outcome was that Tharja would accept Robin's words as fact and move on, possibly find someone who could actually love her. Of course, that possibility was about as likely as Gangrel showing up at the castle gates with an apology card and a fruit basket.

Robin put his head on his desk, looking at the floor. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't hear the knocks at his door or the sound of it opening and someone entering his office until a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Robin?" Came a familiar voice. "You alright?"

Lifting his head, he smiled at his friend. "I'm fine for now, Chrom. Not so sure about the future though."

The Exalt tiled his head to the side in confusion as he took a seat. "What do you mean?"

The grandmaster ran a hand though his snow coloured hair. "I just had a rather worrying conversation with Tharja. I told her to stop stalking me again."

Chrom's expression changed from worry to concern. "What do you mean? You've told her before and nothing changed."

Robin sighed and shook his head. "Except this time I told her that I probably never would love her and that I didn't like obsessive people. I don't she'll take that well."

Chrom nodded in understanding. "I hope you have a plan to deal with this."

Robin smiled. "Don't I always?" he asked sarcastically.

Chrom chuckled. "Well, it's getting late. You should probably get home, unless you've decided to move back in here?" His words were neutral, but there was a slightly hopeful edge to them.

Robin shook his head as he stood. "Sorry Chrom. I like my house and I plan on living there for the foreseeable future. See you tomorrow, and give Marribelle my regards." The grandmaster smiled as he walked through the door, pulled his hood up in preparation for the rain, and began the short walk to his house.

He arrived quickly, not wanting to stay in the rain any longer than necessary. Closing the door quickly, he pulled off his dripping cloak and hung it to dry. Shiving slightly from the cold rain, Robin swept the ashes out of his cold hearth before pilling a fresh pile of wood in and muttering a weak fire spell, creating a cozy blaze. He settled beside it as heat began to spread to the rest of his house.

After a few minutes, he felt warm enough to stop shaking and stood, a smile on his face as he walked into his house's small kitchen. Reaching into a basket he kept by the sink, pulled out a few potatoes before placing them on the counter and filling his pot with water and putting it over the fire. He was about to give them a quick wash when he saw movement from outside his kitchen window.

Confused, the grandmaster shut of his faucet and turned to look out the window carefully, which was difficult, as the rain was still pouring down the glass, but it looked like a person had fallen and was having difficulty rising.

Grabbing his still damp cloak, Robin left his house and ran towards the figure. As he approached, he recognized the odd colouring of their hair.

"Sumia?" he asked as he knelt down next to her.

The Pegasus knight turned quickly, but relaxed considerably when she saw who was at her side. "Oh, Robin! It's just you."

The grandmaster raised an eyebrow. "Why are you on the ground?"

Sumia looked slightly embarrassed as she responded. "Well…I noticed I was running out of feed for my Pegasus, so I wanted to go to the market to get some, but I took a wrong turn and ended up here. I slipped and hurt my knee."

Robin's expression didn't change. "I can understand slipping in this rain, but…. aren't the markets on the far side of the city?"

Sumia's face lowered. "Yes, they are."

Robin shook his head before offering a hand and pulling Sumia to her feet.

She hadn't been lying, her knee looked like it hurt quite badly from the stone streets. The Pegasus knight tried to take a step but her leg could not support her weight, almost causing her to fall again. Robin held up.

"Lean on me. Let's go into my house." He said, supporting Sumia's weight as they walked.

After several minutes, the duo pushed through the threshold and into Robin's living room. The grandmaster helped the Pegasus knight into a chair before walking into the kitchen to grab a concoction.

Returning to his guest, Robin handed her the medicine before pulling off his cloak and hanging it by the fire.

Sumia gulped down the medicine, feeling the familiar warmth as her knee began to heal.

"I hope you like potatoes." Came Robin's voice from his kitchen as he sliced up some potatoes for stew. Carrying the board of freshly cut vegetables, Robin placed a pot of water over the fire and with a clean motion, sent the vegetables into the soon to be boiling water.

Robin and Sumia exchanged simple small talk as they waited for the stew to cook and the rain to let up. When the stew was done, Robin retrieved a pair of clay bowls from his cupboard and served his guest as they settled around his hearth.

Taking a spoonful, Sumia smiled. "Robin, you are an amazing cook."

Robin smiled and shook his head. "Not really. I just follow a recipe to the letter."

Sumia sighed. "I wish I could do that." Her voice was quite, almost as if she was about to cry.

Robin turned to her, confused. "Sumia, what's wrong?"

Sumia shook her head. "Nothing." Her voice failed to hide her distress.

Sighing, Robin put his bowl down on a small table and turned to Sumia. "I know your lying, Sumia. Tell me what's wrong."

The Pegasus knight let out a shaky breath. "I just can't do anything right. I try to go to the market and I end up on the wrong side of the city with an injured knee, for Naga's sake! I'm just so useless."

Robin looked appalled. "Sumia, you are not useless! I've come to think of you as one of the better Shepherds."

Sumia shook her head, tears flowing down her face. "You're just saying that, just like everyone else."

Robin sighed. "Sumia, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be in the Shepherds right now."

Sumia looked confused, but at least she had stopped crying. "W-what?"

Robin shook his head. "Back when I had just joined, I was crushed by the workload. I needed to go over every strategy and plan we used, even outside battle."

Sumia nodded. "I know you looked exhausted for a while, but didn't Frederick help you?"

Robin smirked. "With all due respect to the Great Knight, he couldn't plan a safe strategy to save his life. I can beat him in chess in fewer than ten moves due. His plans are too aggressive."

Sumia's expression didn't change. "Then why was he always with you when you were planning?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "He wasn't helping me plan, he was watching in case I was sending messages to anyone. He didn't believe that I actually have amnesia. He thought I was a Plegian spy."

Sumia nodded, not surprised. "I can understand that, but what did you mean when you said you wouldn't be in the Shepherds without me?"

Robin smiled. "Well, I accepted Frederick's surveillance in the beginning. It was understandable that he would be watching me. But after about the fifth week of it I was starting to get annoyed. I couldn't walk across camp without him following me. I wasn't allowed to take a shift at watch alone. I couldn't go to the town without an escort. It drove me crazy."

Robin let out a frustrated breath before continuing. "Eventually, when we secured the alliance with Regna Ferox, Flavia made me an offer."

Sumia met Robin's eyes. "An offer?"

The Grandmaster nodded. "She wanted me to join her army as her tactician and I was so frustrated with Frederick at that point I almost accepted."

Robin turned to look at the Pegasus knight, who met his eye again. "But you stopped me, Sumia. It was around that time that we started our old book club, remember?"

Sumia smiled and nodded before Robin continued.

"I found myself wanted to stay with the Shepherds just so we could keep discussing books. It was one of the few reasons I had to stay."

Sumia nodded. "Thank you, Robin. I feel better knowing I was able to help you for once."

Robin smiled. "So you realize you're not useless?"

Sumia nodded. "I know I shouldn't put myself down like that anymore. Thank you."

Robin smiled and stood, returning to his kitchen. "Well, after a story like that, I need a drink. Want some mead?"

Sumia tilted her head, confused. "Mead?"

Robin came back with a small barrel and a pair of mugs. "It's a drink from Ferox. I've taken a liking to it." He opened barrel and poured a small amount into one of the mugs before offering it to her. "Try it."

Sumia accepted the mug and took a small sip before responding. "It's certainly different."

Robin smiled as he filled his own mug. "It helps me."

Sumia smiled and filled her mug the rest of the way.

They sat by the fire for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next door

A dark green light spilled out of Tharja's cauldron, almost blindingly bright as she added another herb.

'_That's all the herbs I needed.' _She thought. _'Now I just need something from Robin.'_ Tharja thought for a moment as smoke slowly rose from the potion. _'Hair would be best, but I've already used my supply. I'll have to get more tomorrow.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The Next morning

Robin woke up and crawled out of bed, yawning loudly as he pulled on some clothes. As he opened the door to his bedroom, the door to his guest room opened as well, Sumia stepping out.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night." She said gratefully.

Robin smiled. "Its fine, Sumia. That rain was brutal."

The Pegasus knight smiled as he walked towards the door. "Well, I should get home. My Pegasus is probably worried sick!"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, it probably is. See you later."

Sumia nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his daily paperwork finished. He looked up at the ceiling, knowing that there wasn't much else he could do in the castle. He used to take part in Chrom's councils with the nobility, but found them to be to insufferable to work with, always trying to expand their power and territory instead of securing peace.

Robin turned and headed for the door, deciding to spend some time in the town, maybe have dinner at an inn for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to Robin's house shuddered for a moment before creaking open, the lock enveloped in dark magic as Tharja chanted her spell.

She entered her obsession's house quickly, looking for anything that she could find Robin's hair on. She eventually came across the bedroom that she assumed that Robin would have used last night. After examining the pillow, she found a few silver hairs were still attached to the soft fabric.

It took all her concentration not to immediately burst into a gleeful laugh as she plucked the hairs and placed them into a small metal box.

The sorceress was about to take her leave when she heard the door downstairs creak open again. Quickly, she flattened herself behind the door and listened carefully.

"Could have sworn I locked the door when I left." Came Robin's voice from the floor below. There was the sound of someone going through a closet for a moment, followed by the sound of something rattling as it slid into a bag, then the door opened and closed once again, this time there was the added sound of a key being twisted in the lock.

Tharja sighed in relief as she hexed the door open once again, this time making sure to lock it again behind her. Entering her own house, she pulled out her box and dumped the hairs into her cauldron, still full of the potion from the night before. She grabbed her ladle and began to stir the potion as it bubbled. After a few moments, the colour changed considerably from a sinister green to a light pink.

"This will work just fine." The Sorceress chuckled to herself as she ladled the potion into a series of vials before grabbing the lot of them and heading for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin looked up at the clear sky as he walked through town. He always loved Ylisstol. At this time of day, the market wasn't full of people, but there were still a few groups milling around.

Robin turned down a street and headed towards his destination, a small tavern not widely known to many visitors. Robin pushed the door open, gave his usual greeting to the bartender before taking a seat. He took in his surroundings for a moment before he noticed something odd.

There weren't many people in the tavern, but the few that were there were gathered around a makeshift stage.

Confused by the commotion, Robin walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

When he did, his eyes hardened.

Olivia had her back against the stage, her eyes locked on the floor and her face a dark red as the clientele yelled at her.

"Do another dance!" one of them called, his words slurring drunkenly.

Olivia couldn't speak, only shaking her head weakly.

The drunken man apparently didn't like that answer.

He stepped forward, towering over the slim dancer as his face twisted with anger.

"I said, do another dance!" he demanded.

Olivia didn't move, only once again shaking her head.

The drunken giant's hand shot out and grabbed her arm forcefully.

He didn't have time to do anything else, however, as a hand locked itself around his arm and pulled it away from the dancer.

Robin pushed himself in between the two of them glaring up at the giant. "I think the lady had said no, sir!" He spoke with venom.

The giant's face grew red with anger as well as alcohol as he glared down at the Grandmaster.

"Why don't yous mind your own business!" he barked.

Robin's glare and determination didn't waver. "When a friend is being harassed, I make it my business!"

The man apparently had enough, as he drew back his arm and swung a punch at Robin's head.

The Grandmaster promptly ducked out of the way before swinging his own fist, colliding with the side of the man's head.

The man staggered for a moment before lashing out again, this time colliding with Robin's ribs.

Robin stumbled back. The man smiled sinisterly as he approached, ready to attack again, only for Robin to lash out with foot, colliding with the man's bulging gut.

The man stumbled back again before Robin's fist collided with his head, this time making slump to the floor, unconscious.

Robin breathed out in anger before a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning, his eyes met Olivia's.

"Robin, let's get out of here." She said quietly.

Robin nodded and the two left the tavern and the stunned patrons together.

They walked silently for a few moments before Robin flinched massively, his hand going to his side.

Olivia grabbed his shoulders and looked greatly concerned. "Robin, what's wrong?"

Robin took a pained breath. "My side. That guy can punch, I'll give him that."

Olivia didn't look amused. "Robin, you need medicine!"

Robin nodded. "I have some at home. It's not far from here."

The dancer nodded before took his arm and helped him through the streets.

Taking the key from the Grandmaster, Olivia unlocked the door and helped the Grandmaster through. She gently settled her friend into a chair around the hearth before following his instruction to the medicine cabinet, grabbing an elixir.

Robin drank the potion earnestly, feeling the healing effects as his body reacted. However, when he tried to stand, a stabbing pain shot through him, forcing him to return to his seat.

The dancer sat down next to him, looking concerned. "Robin, are you alright."

The Grandmaster shrugged. "I think I must have broken a rib. The elixir can't heal it all at once."

The dancer paled. "W-Well, I could check."

Robin turned to her, confused. "You know how to heal?"

Olivia nodded slightly. "In Ferox, everyone needs to know at least basic first aid as part of training. I learned when I spent time in Basilio's court."

Robin was still before shrugging again. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Olivia blushed. "Okay, then. I-I need to take off your shirt."

Robin's head shot up. "What?!"

Olivia's breath was steady, but her face grew hotter. "I can't treat a wound I can't examine."

Robin was still for a moment before he nodded, slowly. "Alright then."

The Grandmaster pulled off his cloak and handed it to his companion. "Can you hang it behind the door, please?"

Nodding, the dancer took the garment and proceeded to hang it. When she turned back around, her face exploded in a dark red.

Robin had unbuttoned his tunic so it hung open.

Olivia quickly dropped her gaze to the floor. She had help comrades with wounds before, of course, but this was the first time she was alone with an injured friend. She carefully walked closer to Robin before dropping onto her knees to get a better view of the injury.

The flesh around it was a dark purple, almost black. She carefully took a hand and laid it gently against his skin, just to the side of the wound, feeling the rib.

As she examined, she noticed how scarred Robin's torso was. Countless fine lines ran around his body, none too deep, but obvious enough to be seen by a trained medic.

After a few moments, she caught herself, blushed even more hotly before returning to the task at hand. "Yes, your rib is broken."

Robin sighed. "I guess I'm stuck here for a while."

Olivia nodded. "Elixer might help the pain, but you need to take it easy for a while."

Robin nodded. "I know. Well, I need a drink. Want some mead?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. Robin grabbed a fresh barrel and mugs before returning to his seat and serving his guest.

He smiled as she took sip. "Thanks, Olivia. You're a good friend."

The dancer looked down guiltily. "Robin, you got hurt protecting me. I should have to stay with you."

Robin shook his head. "Don't feel guilty, Olivia. Those drunken asses were going to hurt you, I stopped them. It's as simple as that."

Olivia smiled slightly. "Thank you, Robin."

The pair smiled and continued to drink and talk. They were so caught up in the actions that they failed to notice a dark haired woman glaring though the side window at them.

**A/N: Sorry if this seems to be a retread of Sumia's chapter, but I guarantee next chapter will be very different!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning

'_OW! Why does my head hurt so much?!' _Thought Robin as he forced himself awake. He was in his room, he realized, looking up at the ceiling. He shifted his weight on his bed when he noticed the blanket moved oddly as he shifted. When he saw why, his face paled.

Olivia was slumped beside him, sleeping soundly. The Grandmaster's mind raced with possibilities.

'_We didn't…..do THAT did we!? How could I have gotten so drunk! I know it takes mead a long time to leave my system! So why did I keep drinking yesterday?!' _

Forcing himself to calm down, he was able to create a coherent thought. _'There is one way to tell….'_

Taking a deep breath, Robin lifted the blanket, seeing that both he and the dancer were fully clothed. _'Thank Naga!'_

Moving as quietly as he could, the Grandmaster slid out of the bed and made his way downstairs, sitting in a chair near the fire as he attempted to solve his current predicament.

After a half hour of serious thought, Robin was at a loss. He could think of no strategy to avoid the coming conversation.

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted Olivia walking down the stairs, her face turning a dark red when she saw him. Slowly, she sat in the chair opposite him, her eyes locked on the hearth.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Robin let out a sigh. "Olivia…I have to ask you. Did we….?"

Olivia let out a shaky breath and shook her head. "I don't think so. I was still dressed when woke up."

Robin nodded, still not looking at her. "Olivia, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't do anything last night, but if I did…." He trailed off, unsure how to finish his sentence.

Olivia shook her head. "Robin, I don't think either of us are to blame for this."

Robin looked at the dancer for the first time, confused. "What do you mean?"

Olivia's blush grew darker. "I can't hold alcohol very well. Even a few drinks can put me on the floor. I don't remember very much from last night, but I know I drank a fair bit."

Robin nodded, still feeling uncomfortable. "Well….What should we do?"

Olivia's blush didn't dissipate as she stood. "I think we should move on, assume nothing happened last night and continue being friends. Agreed?"

Robin nodded. "Agreed."

The dancer tried not to run as she left Robin's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin walked over to his medicine cabinet and grabbed another concoction. He was slightly concerned with how fast he was going through his medicine lately, but decided not to worry too much about it and buy a few more later. Luckily, the elixir from earlier had mended his rib just fine.

He pulled the cork of the vial out with a quiet pop, before flinching away from the foul smelling liquid. Steeling himself, he took a swig, using all of his self-discipline to not upchuck. He felt his head clear slightly, but the dull pain still persisted. Slipping the vial into his rob pocket, Robin walked out the door and towards the castle, hoping the finish the day without crashing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat at a table in the mess hall of the Shepherds garrison, her face held in both hands as she thought. She had remembered something from the night before.

_Flashback_

_Olivia took her forth drink of mead as Robin gulped down his fifth. She was slightly surprised by how fast Robin had become inebriated, but she wasn't in a much better condition. She gulped down the sweet tasting drink with a happy mind. Her thoughts were occupied completely by Robin and how much he had helped her in recent times, especially at the inn earlier._

_The alcohol in her body must have given her a new sense of courage, as she shakily stood from her seat and stepped so that she was very close to the Grandmaster._

"_Robin?" She said, to get his attention._

_The Grandmaster looked up at her. "Yes, Oliv-" his words were cut off when the dancer smashed her lips against his._

_End Flashback_

Olivia couldn't stop thinking about her actions, feeling a mix of pride and shame at herself. She had liked Robin for a while now, but his actions at the inn and the alcohol she had drank had given her the ability to act on her feelings.

A sense of disappointment settled on her as she remembered the morning. Robin hadn't even remembered what she had done the night before. Sure, she would have been embarrassed, but at least her feelings would be out in the open.

Sighing, Olivia stood, deciding to do some training to get her mind of recent events.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin had settled into his office, looking over the pile of paperwork that had been delivered. He tried to concentrate on the words in front of him, but his current mental situation didn't allow that.

While concoctions and other medicine cannot cure a hangover, they can relieve the pain for a time. He took another gulp from the vial in his pocket.

Hearing a knock at the door caused him slight discomfort as he stood and pulled the door open.

When he saw who it was, his face twisted in confusion. "Tharja? Did you need something?"

The sorceress looked him the eye, looking apologetic. "Robin I wanted to apologize for my behavior in the past. I hope we can still be…friends." The dark mage paused slightly as she spoke, trying to sound convincing.

Robin nodded. "Okay, Tharja. We can still be friends, but you need to stop stalking me."

Tharja nodded, hoping it looked genuine. "I brought you something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the vials from the day before. "I see that you might be suffering from an…..aftereffect of mead. Am I right?"

Robin nodded slightly, eyeing the potion.

Tharja smiled. "Well, this potion is a cure for such a condition. It should get you back on your feet in no time."

It took all of Tharja's effort to stay calm as Robin slowly took the vial from her.

"Thank you, Tharja." He said carefully.

The sorceress's smile didn't fade as she turned and left.

Robin withdrew into his office and placed the vial on his desk, looking at it cautiously.

Tharja had seemed sincere in her gift, and wanted to continue being friends. She might have just given him the gift to apologize for her actions. But there was also the chance she wanted revenge for him rejecting her advances earlier. Shaking his head, Robin stood, leaving the vial behind as he went to grab some water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sumia was on the training field, hovering on her Pegasus as she recited another spell, ending a blast of wind against a wooden dummy. The magic shot forward, smashing the target against a wall.

The silver haired Pegasus knight smiled as she descended. She slid off her mount before walking to look it in the eye. "Thank you, girl. You're much less skittish when I cast spells now. Who's a good Pegasus? Yes you are. Yes you are." She stroked her mounts nose as she spoke.

The Pegasus nuzzled her rider as she spoke.

Sumia smiled and continued to stroke her nose when she noticed someone else on the field.

Olivia was swinging her iron sword against a wooden dummy, but was clearly distracted.

Never one to leave a friend in need, Sumia left her mount and walked towards the dancer.

"Olivia, is something wrong?" she asked as she approached.

The dancer spun, startled, but relaxed when she saw who was behind her. "Oh, Sumia. You startled me."

Sumia nodded. "Sorry. But still, is something wrong?"

The dancer sighed and walked over to a bench, Sumia in tow. The pair of them sat there as Olivia tried to get her thoughts in order.

"Sumia…I have a problem." The dancer spoke, quietly.

Sumia tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Olivia continued. "I can't stop thinking about someone."

Sumia's eyes widened. "Please explain."

The dancer let out a shaky breath. "I can't stop thinking about him. He's always helped me when I needed it and he even protected me when I was in trouble and, even though he got hurt in the process, he didn't blame me. He's just….perfect."

Sumia smiled widely. "Olivia dear, I think you're in love."

Olivia started, her face exploding in colour. "W-What?!"

Sumia sighed and smiled at her friend. "I know how you feel, and that, Olivia, is love."

The dancer looked the Pegasus knight in the eye. "You do?"

Sumia smiled at the sky. "Yes, Olivia. I have someone in mind. He's been a good friend ever since he arrived, always helping me when I mess up. He even managed to teach clumsy old me magic." Sumia took a deep breath before she continued. "At first I thought of him a good friend, but a couple days ago, that changed."

Olivia's embarrassment at the conversation swiftly changed to curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Sumia's smile didn't fade. "During the rainstorm a couple days ago, I went out to buy some feed for my Pegasus. But I slipped and hurt my knee on the way there. I wasn't able to stand or walk. I was almost panicking when he showed up. He brought me to his house, gave me medicine, even let me spend the night. As I was leaving in the morning, I realized what I was feeling. I loved him."

Olivia nodded, smiling. "So why don't you tell him?"

Sumia returned the smile. "Why don't you?"

Olivia conceded the point. "Well, we might as well tell them. It's better than feeling like this all the time, isn't it?"

Sumia nodded. "Good point." The Pegasus knight stood, stumbled slightly before turning back to Olivia. "Well, let's go tell them, shall we?"

The dancer blushed madly, but smiled and nodded.

**A/N: a few things.**

**Firstly, when Robin thinks that mead takes a while to leave his system, he means that he can take a big break between drinks and still get drunk.**

**Also, to anyone who's curious to the layout of Robin's house, it's pretty much identical to Breezehome in Skyrim.**


	6. Chapter 6

Robin returned to his office after a quick lunch in the mess hall with a few friends. He had to walk slowly, as he still felt quite horrible, no matter how much concoction he drank. He sunk into his chair, knowing that he still had a small mountain of paperwork to finish before he could leave.

His gaze landed on the potion that Tharja had given him earlier. He wanted to trust Tharja, he really did, but her past actions made it hard.

However, if this potion could cure his condition, he needed to use it. Otherwise he would never be able to finish this paperwork with his current headache.

It would also be a good test to see if Tharja was actually being honest with him before.

Making a decision, the Grandmaster picked up the vial from his desk and peered at the liquid inside, noticing the colouring. Not hesitating anymore, he removed the stopper and drank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short distance down the corridor

Tharja smiled as the page of her tome began to glow slightly. It meant that Robin had drank the potion she had given him. The Sorceress closed her eyes and chanted a short incantation.

The page's glow brightened for a moment before vanishing with an audible fizzle.

Tharja froze. She knew she had chanted the spell correctly, but the magic hadn't reacted the way she had anticipated.

Deciding it would be best to see if anything had happened to Robin, she approached the Grandmaster's office, but froze when she saw two other women approaching. That clumsy Pegasus knight and the dancer from earlier.

Tharja hid herself behind a pillar, watching with an angry glare on her face as she eavesdropped on the three of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia arrived at the door first, Sumia right behind her. She found the door open and entered, wanting to finish this before her temporary courage ran out. She found Robin sitting at his desk, her eyes locked on the empty bottle in his hand and his face locked in an expression of concern.

Sumia approached the Grandmaster. "Robin, is something wrong?"

Robin shook his head and stood. "I just made a horrible realization."

Olivia stepped forward, concern overwhelming her embarrassment. "What did you realize?"

Robin let out a shaky breath as he stood. "I think I'm in love."

Olivia and Sumia both froze before they spoke together. "WHAT!?"

Robin nodded. "That's my theory at least. And there in lays the problem."

Sumia tilted her head. "What do you mean? Isn't love a good thing?"

Robin nodded sadly. "Usually, yes. But this time, I think someone might get hurt."

Olivia's blush grew darker as she stepped forward. "Robin, explain what you mean."

Robin's let out another shaky sigh. "I think I love two different people."

Sumia and Olivia froze again. "W-why do you think that?" the dancer staggered out.

Robin looked up at the ceiling, his face brightening. "I can't stop thinking about them. They're both beautiful, kind and I could live happily with either of them."

The three fell into silence. After a few moments Robin was about to speak when Olivia suddenly exploded out in an embarrassed confession.

"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted out, her face so red it looked like a dying sun.

Robin and Sumia spun, both looking stunned.

"I-I love you Robin! You've always helped me and protected me and….well, I just love you!" the dancer said, stepping closer to the Grandmaster.

Sumia looked saddened by this until she looked Robin in the eye. "Robin, I love you too. You've helped me so much. You don't think I'm useless and you've always been kind to me. I love you."

Robin's gaze fell to the floor. "Both of you, thank you. But this presents a new problem."

Sumia looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Robin shook his head with a frustrated sigh. "I love you both, but I can't make a choice without hurting one of you. I can't do that to either of you."

The trio didn't move for a moment before Olivia stepped forward, this time meeting Robin's eye. "Why should you have to choose?"

Robin's eyes shot up. "What do you mean?"

Olivia fidgeted nervously. "I-In Regna Ferox…..it's not uncommon for a skilled warrior to have several wives…"

Robin and Sumia froze. "W-What?!"

Olivia's blush could go no darker. "I-it's a tradition. If a woman finds you worthy, it doesn't matter if he's already married. He can take several wives." The dancer stepped a little closer to the grandmaster. "R-Robin….I find you worthy of me."

Robin didn't move. His eyes were wide as Sumia stepped forward, her smile soft.

"Robin." The Pagasus knight stepped up next to Olivia. "I find you worthy as well."

Robin didn't move, but his face eventually cracked into a smile. "Thank you."

**A/N: Alright, so I know this chapter is very short, but I have a reason for that. This is the end of the linear story of Stuck in the Middle. Now, I am going to continue the adventures of Robin and his two beautiful wives. Only the continuations will be in the form of ONE-SHOTS! If you have a request, leave it in a review. Thank you for your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chrom sat at his table in the castle's private wing, his gaze locked on the three people sitting opposite him, Frederick and Maribelle sitting on either side of him. Frederick looked slightly unsettled, Marribelle looking flat out disgusted.

"What?" Chrom said, thinking he must have misheard the three of them.

Robin took a deep breath. "I said, I am marrying Sumia and Olivia."

Marribelle folded her arms, her eyes locked on Robin. "Ylissians are only allowed one marriage partner, you wretched beast!" She snapped. "I can't believe you dragged Olivia into this! Sumia's naïve enough to fall for it, but I expected better from her!"

Sumia turned to the Queen, looking slightly hurt, but remaining calm. "It was Olivia's idea, actually."

Marribelle's eyes widened before spinning to look at the dancer, silently demanding an explanation.

Olivia let out a shaky breath, her face turning red. "Feroxi tradition states that we can do this."

Marribelle froze for a moment before her eyes hardened even further. "Robin is not a Feroxi citizen. He cannot partake in your traditions like that!"

"Wrong, your grace." Robin said in the tone he only used when someone was really getting on his nerves. "Kahn Flavia gave me citizenship when she was trying to convince me to join her army. I have the right."

Marribelle looked stunned and was about to argue more before Chrom raised a hand to silence her.

"Robin" he began "I know you think these things through, but, I don't know if I can allow this. It could endanger your position as a Ylissian Grandmaster and….I have to say I personally do not approve."

Robin's eyes hardened at his friend at this, both of them holding a spark of anger. He stood, Olivia and Sumia standing as well and heading for the door. As his fiancés left, Robin turned to look at Chrom one last time. "I do not need you to approve of my descisions, but I do ask that you respect them. If you can't, we can't be friends, Chrom. If I have to leave Ylisse for this, Flavia would be more then glad to have me."

Chrom froze, his eyes locked on Robin. "You don't mean that."

Robin nodded. "Yes, I do, Chrom. If leaving this country is what it take to marry the women I love, then I'll do it in a second. I hope it's not necessary, but I will." With that, the Grandmaster turned and left.

Chrom just sat there, frozen to the spot, contemplating what had just occurred.

The Mess Hall.

Gaius sat at table, sucking on a sweet as per usual. His gaze was locked on the trio who sat in the corner, talking happily amongst themselves.

"Oie, Gaius! Why are you making with the glaring?" asked Gregor as he sat down beside his friend, Virion joining them as well.

Gaius sighed and turned to the table. "I was hoping to hook up with Stumbles. She's clumsy as hell, but she's pretty cute."

Virion nodded, sighing. "I too am feeling the sting of the green-eyed monster. Dear Robin is truly a lucky man."

Gregor nodded as well. "Seeing Robin land not one, but two beautiful ladies is enough to bring a tear to Gregor's eye." He sniffed, emphasizing his point.

At this point, Gaius had turned to look at the trio again just in time to see Sumia plant a kiss of Robin's lips. He felt envy surge through him.

**A/N: So, here's the first one-shot. Truthfully, expect these to just be short dabbles into Robin's life with his two wives. I have an idea for a longer one that I might put write later, but I might not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. I got caught up in my Elder Scrolls fics and couldn't stop. Then Driver's Ed came up. Then I needed to do research for College. Then came Lords of the Fallen. Now then, back to work.**

Robin brought his sword up, parrying an assassin's blade before throwing himself to the side to avoid an incoming arrow from his companion.

The fort that the bandits were at the moment sheltering in was on the north-eastern corner of the Valm continent and the bandits inside had been harassing nearby villages.

Robin fired off a Bolganone, causing an eruption of lava to consume one of his opponents, but the other sprinted forward, swinging his Silver Sword, catching Robin's arm and cutting through his cloak. Robin felt a small explosion of energy erupt from his arm, buffering the blow as he spun away.

Before Robin could bring up his sword or tome, the assassin stiffened. Moments later, a Killing Edge erupted from his chest as someone stabbed into him from behind. As the bandit fell, Robin caught sight of his saviour.

"Are you alright?" the man asked as Robin examined his arm. The wound was very shallow, barely a line across the flesh.

"I'll live." The Grandmaster responded, lowering his arm. "Naga bless Pavise."

The man smiled and raised his head. "My father used to say the same thing."

When he met Robin's eye, the mercenary froze, eyes locked on the Grandmaster's face.

"What is it?" Robin asked, trying to let on how uncomfortable he felt at the moment.

The man continued staring for a moment before he finally spoke. "Are you Robin? Grandmaster of the Shepherds?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. That's me."

A smile broke out on the man's face. "Then...you're my father."

Robin froze, taking in the man's face for a few moments, noting the white hair. "We'll talk about that later. Let's finish the battle first."

The man nodded. "Alright. My name's Inigo, by the way."

Robin nodded. "Alright, Inigo. Here's the plan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the bandit leader fell, Robin's sword through his chest. Exhaling sharply, Robin withdrew his sword before sheathing it at his hip once more and turned to his new companion. "So, Inigo was it?"

The mercenary nodded. "Yes, that's my name….Robin." The mercenary's voice sounded almost sad when he said the name.

The Grandmaster shook his head, sighing. "Inigo, if what you say is true, then I don't mind you calling me 'Father'.

The mercenary brightened immediately. "Alright, Father."

As soon as the pair returned to the Shepard's camp, they were immediately intercepted by Robin's wives.

"Robin, are you alright?! We lost sight of you during the battle and have been worried sick!" They spoke in unison so quickly it was very difficult to decipher the words.

The Grandmaster raised his hands, attempting to calm the pair. "I'm fine. Slight wound to the arm, but it's barely a scratch." As soon as those words left the Grandmaster's mouth, the Dancer and Dark Flier seized his arms, dragging them into view as they checked them over.

Robin was used to this treatment at that point. The pair of them were very protective of their husband and tended to panic when he was injured. "I'm fine." The grandmaster slowly returned his arms to his side. "I think I have a more important matter to deal with at the moment." He gestured to Inigo. "I think Inigo has something to tell you."

Olivia turned to the mercenary while Sumia continued examining Robin's wound. Blushing slightly, she asked. "What do you have to tell us?"

"Um…well…..I guess the fastest way to do it would be to show you this." He held out his hand, showing the gold band in his palm.

Olivia was confused for a moment, but froze in realization a moment later. "T-That's my ring! But how…?"

Inigo smiled. "It's rather easy to explain."

**A/N: I am very sorry to say this, but expect the next few chapters to be really short. I just want the character introductions over with so I can start on the family fluff!**

**Good Day!**


End file.
